


that would be absurd behavior for little miss perfect

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Dream, straight a student. Basically the most perfect person in the school.And then Sapnap came along.(Title from "Little Miss Perfect" by Joriah Kwame)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Dream walked out of the student council room, clutching a small stack of papers in his arms as he walked to the principal's room.

"Good evening principal Soot. I've got the documents you asked for." He set the stack on the principal's desk.

"Good evening to you too, Dream. Thank you for delivering them, and sorry for the inconvenience." The principal apologized, grabbing the stack and tucking it away in a drawer.

"No, no, you don't need to be sorry principal Soot. I'm just doing my job as the head of the student council." Dream sent a smile.

"I'm glad to have a student like you in my school. Thank you again, and you may take your leave." He said and the other nodded, walking out of the office.

Dream then walked to his locker, opening it to grab out his notes to study for the upcoming exam.

Just as he opened the locker, a ravenette boy with a headband tied around his forehead walked pass him. The boy had his hand on his friends shoulder as they laughed purely.

Dream takes in the presence of the boy, scanning his clothes. The white shirt and black sleeves with black ripped jeans and a brown jacket that was hanging off his shoulder. His eyes lingered on the boy's face. Although the boy was laughing his ass off, Dream couldn't help but admire how beautiful the boy was.

It was almost as if Dream likes him.

He shook his head. No. He can't risk falling from his reign because of his sensitive heart. Love isn't something he knew, something he received.

Dream was adopted when he was 2 after his biological parents neglected him for those year, always reminding him that he wasn't meant to be born, that he was a mistake. He was adopted into a loving family, although his biological parents' words always stuck in his head.

"Dream! You've been zoning out for the past 4 minutes." George snapped his fingers in front of the other, taking him out of his trance.

"What were you thinking about?" Quackity asks, coming up from behind George. 

"Oh. Nothing to worry about." Dream shrugged, grabbing out his phone. 

"Quackity?" An unfamiliar voice called out for the winged boy.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in the music room? Youd rehearsals start soon!" The boy, now known as Karl, says, startling Quackity.

"Holy shit, you're right. I gotta go! Bye Dream, George, and Karl!" Quackity ran across the hallway to get to the music room. Quackity studied music and was planning to become a producer. 

"You must be Quackity's friend?" George asks, turning Karl.

"Yeah! My name's Karl and that's Sapnap." He introduced, pointing to Sapnap who was waving at the other two with a smile.

Sapnap, huh?

"Hi Karl and Sapnap. I'm George and this is Dream." George introduced.

"Oh, we know you two. Well, the whole school does, actually."

"Oh, really?" Dream questions.

"Yeah. Little mister perfect, they call you." Sapnap laughed lightly with his arms crossed.

"Mister perfect, huh..." Dream whispered to himself, turning to look at the floor. If that's what people think of him, that's what he'll live up to.

The five of them had gotten close over the days, having meetups in cafes and parks after classes when Dream wasn't in the library or managing the council.

"What about we have a sleepover at Dream's?" George suggests, sipping on his coffee as they walked around the park.

"Alright. We could do it tomorrow. I'm sure my parents won't mind as long as we don't make a mess in the house" Dream replies.

"Hell yeah! Sleepover at Dream's after school!" Sapnap raised his fists in the air with a smile.

They shared a laugh and went back to their respective homes.

The day finally came. Dream's parents agreed to let his friends come over.

He waited at the gate for his friends, occasionally checking the time on his watch.

"What's taking George and Quackity so long?" Sapnap asks, walking over to the taller with Karl behind him.

"They said something about being sent to the principal's office. They must've done something again." Dream sighed and the three continued to wait.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! We got held back by the principal because someone must've framed us for vandalizing the gym." Quackity says, gliding over to them as George ran under him.

"Vandalized the school? What did it say and who did it?" Dream asks.

"It was a huge penis. We're not sure who did it but the principal thinks it was his litle brother Tommy and Ranboo who's an underclassman." George explains.

"I'll go have a talk with him tomorrow. Let's get going to my place. Did you guys bring anything with you?" The groups starts walking out of the school.

A series of "yes" and "mhm" came from the others. Except for Sapnap.

"Eh, well, I might've forgot to bring some stuff hehe..." He says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"That's fine. You can just borrow some of my stuff."

They arrive at Dream's house, greeting his parents politely.

"Can we drink here?" Quackity asks, getting bored of the plain water in hand.

"I mean, yeah. I'm sure my dad's hidden some alcohol here." Dream stands up, rummaging through his room and pulls out a bottle of alcohol that his father had placed to hide from visitors a long time ago.

"Hell yeah! This is where the real fun begins!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare

The group was practically absolutely drunk now. Well, except for Dream since he had higher tolerance than the other four.

"Let's play a game of truth or dare! But, we all take a shot for each turn." Karl slurred out, gaining "yea"s from the group.

Quackity grabs the empty alcohol bottle and place it in the middle, spinning it as it landed on he and Karl.

"Truth or dare?" Karl asks. "Dare!" Quackity says enthusiastically, raising his arms in the air.

"I dare you to remove your beanie!" Karl says, gaining a mock disgusted gasp from the shorter boy. "Hell no! I choose truth." Quackity crosses his arms.

"Fine. What's your biggest fear?"

"Y'know those things from Outlast? They're fucking scary." Quackity shivered at the thought and pulled his jacket closer to himself.

"Really, man?" Sapnap laughs the other. "Hey! If you saw them, you'd be scared as fuck too!"

They kept playing, taking a shot of alcohol for each turn. They were all completely drunk by now, even Dream.

"Okay, okay, let's do another one." George grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Dream and Quackity.

"Dream, truth or dare?" Quackity turns to the madly blushing man. "Dare!" Dream says excitedly.

"I dare you... To kiss Sapnap!"

"C'mere." Dream pulled Sapnap close and connected their lips, the taste of alcohol lingering on both their mouths.

And the door clicks open.

Dream frantically pulls apart from Sapnap, all the others' eyes falling to the ground as he looks up at the intruder.

"M-Mom, I-"


End file.
